


Be Mine and No One Else's

by TheTrueChristine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, i try at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueChristine/pseuds/TheTrueChristine
Summary: Theon is leaning close to the stranger, close enough that their breaths must be mingling. Robb feels like setting something on fire, or punching someone. “Don’t start a bar fight,” Jon says quickly, because sometimes Jon knows everything.In which Theon is a flirt, Robb is jealous, and Jon is amused, but it all turns out okay in the end.





	Be Mine and No One Else's

“Maybe try staring a little harder next time.” Jon sounds amused, damn him. “I’m not sure you’ve managed to drill a hole in the side of his head yet.”

Robb’s grip on his drink is too tight. He _knows_ his grip is too tight. If he tightens his hand any more, shards of glass will go flying in every direction. Problem is he can’t quite seem to stop.

“It’s just – does he have to? Here?” Robb has to speak loudly to cut above the din of the bar.

Jon raises an eyebrow. “A bar _is_ generally the place you go to hook up. If you meant here as in ‘At your name day celebration,’ well, I mean, this _is_ Greyjoy we’re talking about. I don’t know why you’re surprised.”

Robb sighs. “You promised you’d try to get along.”

“I _am_ trying,” Jon says. “It’s not me who abandoned you in order to go get laid.”

It hadn’t – well, no, actually, that’s exactly how it had happened. The three of them had gone out for drinks, at Theon’s insistence. Jon and Theon were being civil, for once. “It’s my name day,” Robb had said. “I don’t like to see my two favorite people fighting.” His shameless guilt tripping had paid off: the two of them had seemed nearly friendly, which, for them, was miraculous.

Then – and, looking back, this was where the drama had started – Robb had been recognized. “Hey – hi!” said the girl, doing a double take as she passed their table. “Robb! It’s, uh, it’s nice to …” She had broken off, flustered.

“Jeyne!” he grinned. “I haven’t seen you since – senior year, right?” Jeyne Westerling had been Robb’s first and only serious girlfriend, but they had broken it off once they realized they were headed to different universities, and neither were interested in the long-distance thing. It had been mutual, mostly.

She had changed since their breakup. Her brown hair had been cut short, allowing it to form defined curls instead of loose waves, and she held herself taller and straighter.

Robb had just grinned some more, caught off guard. After a moment, Theon had snorted into his drink and Jon – well, you can never really tell with him, but Robb wouldn’t have been surprised if he had been holding back laughter too.

“It is nice to see you,” Jeyne had repeated, after Robb failed to speak after several seconds. Then her attention had been caught by a group of her friends. “I – look, I have to go, but I’ll be here for a few days before I have to go back to school. Maybe we could meet up?” She had twisted, grabbing a pen from her purse and scribbling her number onto a napkin. “I don’t know if you still have my number, but here. Call me tomorrow, maybe.” She had thrust the digits into Robb’s hand and then hurried off to join her friends, glancing back once and catching his eye with a smile.

Robb had stared at the napkin. He had no interesting in renewing their relationship – she was nice, and beautiful, and smart, but he had firmly and definitively moved on. Still, she had always been fun to talk to, and she had been his friend before she had been his boyfriend.

Jon had raised his eyebrows and Theon had smirked, though the previous humor was gone from his eyes. “Well,” Theon had said, after a moment. “Since Stark here is already getting the girls, I might try my luck at the bar.” He had winked and then… well, abandoned them.

That had been over fifteen minutes ago. Robb is just about miserable, and Jon’s pointed looks _really_ aren’t helping. Almost instantly, Theon had gravitated towards an attractive young man nursing a beer. At first, the man had seemed surprised, but now _his hand is creeping up Theon’s leg_.

The problem, of course, is that Theon looks good. Like, _really_ good. He always does, of course, but he had shown up at Robb’s this morning in too-tight jeans with his dark hair still wet from a shower, and as a result Robb has been unable to breathe properly all day.

And now, Theon is _smiling_. He’s grinning unabashedly at a stranger in a bar, the kind of full, open expression usually reserved only for Robb. He’s smiling, and _this fucking stranger_ is taking full advantage of it, leaning in close. His hand is _still_ high on Theon’s thigh, and the very worst part is that Theon seems to welcome it, because he’s angled his body towards the stranger and is speaking to him in low tones that can only be described as seductive.

Theon laughs loudly, audible even in the crowded room. He throws his head back as he does, baring his throat. The man’s eyes track the motion. The glass in Robb’s hand creaks dangerously.

Jon’s still looking at him, eyes glinting. “I’m not kidding about the staring, seriously.” Jon is ignored.

Theon is leaning close to the stranger, close enough that their breaths must be mingling. Robb feels like setting something on fire, or punching someone. “Don’t start a bar fight,” Jon says quickly, because sometimes Jon knows everything.

“I’m not –” Robb cuts himself off. He doesn’t like lying, and while he doesn’t normally like starting fights either, that stranger looks really damn punchable right now. (Not like he’s _actually_ going to go up to an innocent stranger and punch him in the face. You know, probably.)

Okay… well, maybe. Especially if said stranger slides his hand up _another fucking inch_.

And then, the presumptuous bastard actually does it. He’s practically groping Theon now, right there, in public.

Robb has never felt closer to Grey Wind. He thinks he might literally be snarling.

Theon laughs again, brightly.

Robb doesn’t register standing up or marching to the bar, but the sound of Jon’s voice registers vaguely in the background. He’s probably saying something reasonable or pacifying, but he _doesn’t understand_.

“Excuse me,” Robb says, flashing a grin at the stranger that’s probably still a little too reminiscent of his dog. The fucker leans away from Theon slightly, but his hand remains very much in place.

“Can I help you?” the man says, and _damn it_ , even his voice is attractive, probably exactly Theon’s type. “It’s just, we’re a little busy here – ”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Robb says, knowing he probably doesn’t sound sorry at all. “But Theon, it’s time to go.” The words are appropriately casual, and Robb manages to use a voice that probably isn’t even tense at all. His nonchalance is admittedly ruined by the hand he places at the small of Theon’s back, in a gesture that betrays him.

The stranger looks between them. His hand finally – _finally_ – finds its way off of Theon’s thigh. “Sorry,” he says quickly, addressing Theon. “I didn’t realize you were…” Words seem to fail him.

Theon allows himself to be steered away by Robb’s hand, though they only get a few steps before he whirls on Robb, breaking the contact. “What the hell, Stark?” he says. He doesn’t sound truly angry, which is good, but he definitely seems annoyed and sort of confused.

Which is kind of fair, now that Robb thinks about it. The burning instinct that says _mine_ is fading away, leaving Robb baffled.

“Ok, no, seriously, what the fuck, Robb?”

Robb opens his mouth to defend himself, and nothing comes out. He can’t find a way to explain the way his gut twists whenever he sees Theon flirting with someone else. It would be the truth, but it would sound like – well, jealousy.

Which it is not. Robb doesn’t get jealous. Theon is his best friend, and Theon has the right to flirt with whoever he wants, to lean close to them and give them his smile, the real, intimate one that makes his eyes sparkle and – shit. Okay, so maybe Robb gets a little jealous, but it doesn’t change anything. He still can’t exactly _say that_ to Theon, who’s beginning to look suspicious.

“No,” Theon says, after a moment of silence. “No, okay, you don’t get to do this.” When Robb fails to respond even after that, he sighs. The smile he gives Robb doesn’t reach his eyes at all, and that’s the _worst_. “Look, I’m sorry about ruining your name day,” he says, turning to leave. “Just – call me tomorrow or something, after your date with Jeyne.”

After Robb’s date with – what? He remembers the napkin with Jeyne’s number on it, now long forgotten at the table. Wait.

It takes Robb’s voice a moment to catch up with his thoughts. “Wait!” he calls out. Theon ignores him, or maybe just doesn’t hear.

Theon had always been taller than him, but Robb is fast when he wants to be and he catches up with him before he reaches the door. “Wait,” he says again, softer. He catches Theon’s arm, forces him to turn. Theon raises his eyebrows but lets Robb speak.

“I’m not going on a date with Jeyne. I’m not even sure if I’m going to call her. And if I am –” Theon looks like he’s about to say something, but Robb plows on. “If I am, it won’t be for a date. I’m not interested in her like that anymore.”

Theon isn’t looking at him. “It’s okay, Stark,” he says. “With the way you’ve been staring into the distance and sighing lately, I figured you missed her. You don’t have to tell me or anything, but you don’t have to hide it.”

“I was jealous,” Robb breathes out in a rush. And – well, he wasn’t exactly expecting it to come out like that, but what’s done is done and all that.

Theon blinks at him. “Jealous? Did she find a new boyfriend or something?”

Robb exhales. “No, not – I was jealous of _him_.” Theon’s gaze is uncomprehending, so Robb makes a meaningful gesture towards the bar, where Robb’s least favorite stranger is still sipping a drink.

“You were – ” Theon’s eyes go wide, and he takes a step back, accidentally stumbling into the wall behind him. “Gods, Robb, you can’t just say things like…” Robb takes a step forward, and Theon trails off.

Robb’s heart feels like it’s going to pound out of his chest. “Like what?” he asks, more calmly than he feels. “Like _it’s not_ Jeyne _I’ve been dreaming about for the past two years_? Like _every time I see you flirting with someone who isn’t me I feel like I’m about to vomit_? Like _you look amazing today – every day – with your goddamned_ hair _and_ eyes _and_ –”

“You were _jealous_ ,” Theon breaks in, a grin splitting his face.

“Yeah,” says Robb, not sure whether he should be relieved or annoyed at the interruption. “I just said I was.”

“You could’ve just _said_ something, instead of making a scene like you did.”

“How exactly would that have gone down?” Robb demands. “You wanted me to just – walk right up to you and say ‘Hey, Theon, I know we’ve been friends for forever but I’ve had a crush on you for the past two years and I think I’m in love with you, so please stop flirting with strangers, thank you very much?’”

“It would have worked,” Theon says, face closer to a smirk than a grin now.

“It would’ve – wait, really?”

“Well, considering I’ve been in love with you since freshman year of university – uh, yeah.”

Robb’s heart is still racing. “So – If I asked you out for, maybe, lunch tomorrow, you’d say yes?”

“Is that even a – Gods, Robb, _yes_ , of course.”

Theon’s smiling softly now, the way he only does when he really means it. Robb kind of wants to kiss him.

They’re also _very_ close together – Robb still has Theon backed into a wall, and several other patrons seem to be watching them. Theon looks beautiful.

No, fuck it; Robb _really_ wants to kiss him. He must say so out loud, because Theon meets his eyes for a moment that seems to last for an eternity, then tilts his head forward and meets Robb’s lips with his own.

Robb breathes into the kiss for a moment, and then surges forward, trapping Theon between him and the wall. Theon’s hands go to his hair, and Robb, after a moment, uses one hand to cup the back of Theon’s neck and the other to clutch at his jacket.

The contact allows Robb to change the angle, and Theon’s head hits the wall as his lips open. One of them lets out a moan, and Robb takes a moment to remember that _they’re in public_ , and people can most definitely see them, and this definitely isn’t something he wants to do _here_.

He breaks away with effort and steps back. Theon’s face is flushed and his eyes are blown, and it makes Robb want to kiss him again. Robb doubts he looks much better.

From behind them, someone clears their throat. Robb turns, guiltily, and Jon is standing there, both eyebrows raised.

“Oh,” says Robb. “Right. Sorry, Jon. I didn’t mean to just leave you.”

“I did,” says Theon from behind him, but without any real bite in it.

“It’s okay,” Jon says, then smirks. The expression is uncommon enough on his face that Robb finds it slightly worrying.

“I mean,” Jon continues. “I did just film that whole thing and text it to Arya, who I’m pretty sure sent it to Sansa, so I think we’re even.”

On cue, Robb’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he opens it up to find a mostly-incomprehensible string of emojis.

“I think she’s happy for you,” says Jon, ignoring him. “And – well, I think I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got a date with Ygritte later anyway.” He smiles at them – or at Robb, at least, and seems to sort of nod in Theon’s direction, before turning to leave. “Happy name day, by the way.”

“You – what,” Robb splutters, because, um, what the hell, Jon?

“Leave it,” says Theon, affection clear in his voice.

Robb turns around to see Theon, still slightly flushed from the kiss, practically beaming at him. “So, tomorrow, lunch, right?” Theon murmurs.

Robb looks him over, considering, and – “Or now,” he says. “If that’s okay.”

Theon cuts him off with a chaste kiss. “I know a place nearby with _amazing_ pizza.”

And, well, happy name day to Robb indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic in this fandom, and my first time writing fanfic in 3 or so years, so I hope you liked it. If you got this far, that means you survived my blatant abuse of dashes and italics, so well done! I'll probably be writing some more soon (probably more Throbb, because who am I kidding?) I definitely appreciate any comments you may have, including constructive criticism. Have a great day!


End file.
